To test the hypothesis that the dysmetabolism of diabetes, including hyperglycemia, is the cause of diabetic microangiopathy. A prospective, stratified, controlled, and randomized concept treatment clinical trial of an inception cohort (patients at stage zero of disease), is being performed on diabetic kidney transplant recipients, to determine if strict diabetic metabolic control will prevent or delay the diabetic renal vascular lesions which emerge in 100% of the diabetic kidney recipients 2 to 4 years after transplantation.